1001 KungFu Oneshots
by The Wayword Writer
Summary: Taking after the amazing series by FFcrazy15, I, BrokenSoldier, have begun my own series of one shots. Rated M... just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is BrokenSoldier. After a past attempt to make a somewhat successful story (which was partially accomplished), I decided to start a series of one-shots much like FFcrazy15. All the inspiration goes to him, and I believe that people should deliver credit where credit is due. The first chapter is a song fic, using the song "For the First Time" by The Script. With that out of the way, let's get this started!

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart _

_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar_

"Monkey, what am I going to do? Tigress is the only woman that I've ever loved, and now that love might as well been dropped off a cliff and crushed by Master Thundering Rhino's Cloud Hammer." Said Po while taking another sip of sake.

"Well, the way I see it, you can't really fix something until you realize _what _needs to be fixed. What did you and Tigress fight about anyway?"

"I did one of the most idiotic things that a guy could do; I forgot that she had been adopted by Shifu today."

Po slammed his head into the bar, spilling his sake as Monkey shook his head in disappointment.

"Man, you're REALLY going to need to go all out if you're going to fix this."

"I know; so, can you help me?"

_How we got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work, but man these times are hard._

"Viper! Please, just give a minute!"

"Why? So you can give me an excuse? No! My mother is dead because of you!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! I wanted to…"

"Spare me your lies! I don't know how I could ever love a man like you… this is where this relationship ends."

Viper dashed out of the Hall of Warriors with tears flowing from her eyes as Mantis fell to his "knees".

"I just wanted to tell you… your mother is alive."

For the quite possibly the first time ever, Mantis eyes began to water as tears began to hit the tile flooring of the Hall of Warriors as another Viper began to slither up to Mantis.

"My daughter is somewhat temperamental when it comes to love; I'm terribly sorry Mantis." said Master Viper, Mantis standing up to compose himself in front of the great master.

"How about I give you a little help with this? Just give me time; meet me at the Sacred Peach Tree in thirty minutes."

Mantis nodded before dashing off into the night, Master Viper going to the Student Infirmary to wake his wife.

_She needs me know but I can't seem to find the time._

_I got a new job now at the unemployment line, and we don't know how._

_How we got into this mess, is this God's test?_

_Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best._

"Rah!"

Tigress had crushed another head of a Gauntlet warrior with her fist, blood tricking down her arm as she dashed over to the Clubs of Instant Oblivion.

'That stupid panda! We've been going out for almost two years know, and he forgets the day I…"

Before Tigress could finish her thought, one of the clubs hit Tigress with the small spike studded area, sending her flying into one of the wooden pillars in the Training Hall, her shirt punctured as small drops of blood began to fall from her stomach. As Tigress struggled to get to her feet, only for her to fall to her knees in fatigue and despair, tears hitting the wood as she began to lightly sob.

"Po… why did I have to go off at you like that? I never meant it like that, but…"

The doors of the Training Hall began to open with absolute silence, a certain red panda stepping in to check on the heartbroken warrior.

"Tigress? Is something the matter?"

Tigress' head moved to meet the gaze of her master and father, walking over to her bloody and bruised body.

"I-I don't know anymore. I know that Po made a small mistake, but the way I reacted; it just wasn't like me. Now, I don't know what to do, I what I even _should _do."

Shifu lifted Tigress' head so that their eyes could meet. Her eyes were just as beautiful the day Shifu decided to adopt Tigress as they glimmered in the moonlight.

"Maybe you can learn something from the panda. He's forgiven a man that killed off his entire species; now what can you do for a man that forgot something as simple as an adoption date?"

_Trying to make it work but, man, these times are hard._

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night. Doing things we haven't for a while_

Viper slithered up the steps leading to the student barracks, not caring who followed or who saw her. A piece of her heart had just been ripped right out of her flesh. The moonlight acted like a spot light, shining on Viper, illuminating her skin and tears as she flew past anything she saw. As she flung open the door to the barracks, her father was there waiting for her.

"Father! I-I didn't see you there."

Master Viper let out a small chuckle, only for his daughter to hang her head in shame as more tears began to flow down her skin.

"Viper, come with me. I'd like to discuss something with you."

The two snakes traveled back the way they came, arriving at the Sacred Peach Tree with petals flowing and spinning in the air. The air was warm and calm, yet the scenery around it was the exact opposite.

"Viper, I know that you're hurting, but you have to forgive Mantis. While I may not be the most intuitive person on the subject of dating, I know that whatever happened in the Infirmary had nothing to do with Mantis."

"But father, Mantis is the reason my mother is dead! He knows that he could have done something, yet he went off and pushed back anybody that dared try to kill us, knowing full well that Tigress and Po already had the situation under control!"

"Well, if you think Mantis is to blame for this, then why is there a certain snake approaching you from behind?"

Viper turned to find her mother, wrapped in bandages and slowly slithering up the steps to the Sacred Peach Tree. In the next instant, Viper began to feel faint as Mantis rushed from the Tree to catch her.

"Mantis… is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me babe."

Recomposing herself, Viper "stood" back up and proceed to go to her mother, considering all the questions she had.

"Mother, is that really you?"

The Tree Snake nodded, a tear grazing her cheek as she slithered over to Mantis.

"Thank you, Mantis, for not only protecting me, but for protecting my daughter. I know about everything that happened after I fell unconscious, and I'm sorry if my daughter caused you so much strife."

"Mom, that's my line. Bu t Mantis, could you ever forgive me? I just stormed out right in front of you, without giving so much as a chance to respond, and I'm-"

Without even getting a chance to finish her sentence, Viper was immediately caught off guard by a quick kiss to the cheek by a certain insect, who proceeded to lie atop her head.

"You know I can't stay mad at you, my beautiful little grapevine."

Viper let out a small giggle as the two of them traveled back to the barracks to get some much needed rest.

"They look so happy together, don't they dear?"

"I just hope that I won't be a grandfather within the week."

The two vipers let out a small laugh as they two left the Sacred Peach Tree while a certain ghostly turtle was watching from the top of the tree, unbeknownst to the four of them.

_We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years_

_But we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

Po had begun to walk toward the Training Hall, carrying a jade-green box behind his back as it shook in his hands. He was nervous as ever; facing a snow leopard bent on revenge or a psychotic species-destroying peacock were pale in comparison to what Po was about to face. Taking one final breath, Po opened the door to the Training Hall, his eyes meeting that of a certain tiger who had been waiting just inside, sitting on the steps just before the Seven Clubs.

"Tigress! I, uh… I just wanted to say… sorry."

"I-I wanted to apologize as well Po."

"What for? I forgot the most important day of your life, and _you're _apologizing? Has your nose been in catnip recently?" said Po as he walked into

"No, and I wanted to apologize because my reaction was completely out of line."

"Tigress, I was an idiot to forget your adoption day. Your reaction was anything _but _out of line, and I hold nothing against you for it."

"But that's just it. For me to go off on you like that and not have the proper decency to even try to apologize is beneath me."

As Tigress' head jerked over to face Po's, her eyes shifted to the box that Po was holding behind his back.

"Po, what is that?"

"Well, your adoption day isn't over yet, so I thought I'd pick up a gift for you." Replied Po as he handed the small crate to Tigress as she eyed it carefully.

Unhooking the latch that held it closed, Tigress slowly opened the crate to find the _last _thing she'd ever expect. Inside the box was the Dragon Scroll with a note attached to the center.

_Tigress, I know I've acted like a complete fool before, and that's never been more apparent until today._

_If you could find it in your hard-core heart to forgive this walking tub of fat, then I promise you that I'll give you the moon, the stars, and anything that you could possibly desire._

_I know I didn't even deserve your love to begin with, but the day that you said yes to the date was the best day of my life._

_Accept this as a token of my love for you, if you could even call it that._

_-Love, your Yin-Yang Warrior_

Tears began to fall down Tigress' face as they stained the small parchment with the tenderhearted message scrawled on it.

"Po, you didn't have to go and do this. This is more than just a token; I-I don't know what to say." Said Tigress as Po leaned closer to her.

"Then don't say anything at all. Just… just go with it."

The two warriors' lips met as the world itself stopped rotating, simply to watch the apology of two lovers, desperate for each other's love and affection. The two pulled away as Tigress cracked a smirk with Po letting out a small chuckle, seeing how idiotic the situation that caused this reaction was.

"Hey Po."

"Yeah Tigress?"

"_New _best day of my life."

Well, that's my first in a long line of one-shots. Again, all inspiration goes to FFcrazy15, so thank him before you thank me.


	2. When Skies Start Falling

Well, this One-shot is going to be a bit "heavier", so to speak. I may get more flame for this, but I decided to take Kung-Fu Panda down a much darker road with this, so prepared to be shocked at what I have twisted the usually-cheery world of Kung-Fu Panda into. *Starts deeply chuckling maniacally*

**When Skies Start Falling**

The Valley of Peace was burning. The smoke of the fires surrounding the once great village piled into the air, turning the sky a deep black as the air became like smog, obscuring the vision of those outside the Valley _and _those inside, whose punishment had only just begun.

The houses of the villagers had been crushed into piles of dust. Piles upon piles of stone were scattered throughout the Valley, possessions flung in every direction of what remained of the village as skeletons took the place of graves for slaughtered citizens, body parts scattered throughout the scenery as the scent of rotting flesh filled the air, mixing with the smoke from the burning ruins and flora of the Valley.

The villagers themselves had been put into a dreadful slave labor force, not ten minutes going by without someone getting impaled by a spear and burned in a pile. Citizens continually mourned throughout their unjust punishment, gripping their fallen friends and relative's bodies as the soldiers of the invading army flung them back to their labor.

The Furious Five had been imprisoned and tortured to the point of near death. They had fought long and hard, but their defeat was inevitable. The leader of the army that had utterly destroyed the Valley of Peace kept them alive for the sheer reason that of having them watch as their very world came to an end.

Master Shifu… had been killed, his pelt chained to the wall of the leader's chamber like some kind of sick trophy. His furless body was hung to Master Oogway's in the center of the Valley for all to see that the greatest warrior of the Jade Palace had been killed and deformed into a rotting piece of meat with appendages.

The Dragon Warrior? He was…

"Wake up you worms! His royal highness is expecting to give you five a new punishment!" screamed a bellowing gorilla, shouting to the battered and bloodied masters in their pit-of-a-cell.

Tigress was the first person to awake to the screaming of the idiotic soldier, letting out a faint growl upon hearing his voice. Her vest had been torn in multiple places, cuts sporadically placed down her arms. Her left knee had been cut open, wrapped with a series of bandages, but it didn't stop the bleeding. A scar was over the master's right eye, glowing with the red juices and rippling with her anger and hate.

"What does that fat oaf want now?" asked Mantis, whose body had taken minimal injury… laceration wise. However, the bruises that he had sustained gave his green exoskeleton a black and blue tint, mixing with his natural shad to create a broken body for a broken master.

"He's saying that the "king" wants to see us. He says that he's got a special treatment in store for us." Replied the tiger.

Mantis ran over to Monkey in an attempt to wake him up from his slumber, only to be met with a punch to the *ahem* face.

"S-sorry Mantis. I'm still a little jumpy. Where are we again?"

Monkey was in total shock from the events that had transpired just a mere day ago. Monkey's face had been bruised in multiple places while his braces were torn and covered with the blood flowing from cuts on his arms. Monkey's pants had been shredded to the knees; his legs were covered with cuts as bits of fur were missing, showing his bare skin. But the most dreadful thing to happen to Monkey was that he had lost half of his tail; it was still bleeding as the half-katana length tail wrapped around Monkey's chest.

"We're in this hellhole, remember? I know you're still in shock, but I need you to get a hold of yourself, man."

"Let's see you try to defend your family as it's brutally slaughtered and watch their mutilated remains be scattered throughout the Valley! I dare you! I double dare you, motherfu-"

"Would you two keep it down? We need to stay calm and devise a plan to get out of this mess!" screamed a now-awake Viper, struggling to move to shut the arguing duo up.

Viper's body was now anything but beautiful. He face's scales were torn, leaving it red and burning with pain. Down her back was a large, half-bandaged gash as it slowly poured out blood. To keep herself alive, Viper was forced to drink the blood of mutilated and murdered citizens, making her shed tears every time the soldiers offered her the only thing that would keep her alive. Her black spirals and vine-like patterns were now a tainted blue, bruised from the futile battle that she and her comrades had fought. Finally, her trademark lilies were torn to shreds, the remaining petals stained with blood of not only herself, but the blood of fallen soldiers and villages.

"Be reminded that we _all _to watch the destruction of our Valley _and _unmerciful slaughtering of helpless men, woman and CHILDREN as well Monkey!"

Viper's incredibly harsh reprimanding echoed throughout the cell as Monkey and Mantis were immediately silenced, only to be left trembling in fear of what Viper would do to them if they started something like that again.

"Viper, I hate to break it to you, but it's not our Valley anymore, remember?" said Crane, stepping out of the shadows of the pit cell.

Crane's feathers were a cluttered mess; the once-white feathers of his wings and body were now covered with blood, halfway for each feather, giving the bottom half of his wings a stain that, if it were permanent, would intimidate every foe he faced, but Crane only saw it as a stain to his honor and name as a warrior. Crane's left leg had been broken, making him have to stand on his right, only for it to bring even more pain as his other leg had been cut and bandaged in multiple places. Crane had lost his hat in the fight against the village incursion, leaving his head exposed as blood covered the avian's scalp, making him a "real" Red-Crowned Crane.

"You five hear me? I said get your near-dead asses up here!"

Four more gorillas, each one equally as large as the warden, then descended into pit, cuffing each warrior, albeit Mantis, who they caged, with the signature 8-point Acupressure Cuffs, dragging them all up the walls of the pit and throwing them to the floor, forcing them to move as they were dragged with spears, leaving Mantis to be carried by the warden. The Five were led into the now-ruined streets of the Valley of Peace, forced to watch the continuous executions of different villagers, making Viper almost vomit at the sight of the disgusting atrocity.

"I hope you all burn in the Underworld when we're through with you." Whispered Viper under her breath.

"Oh, does the snake want to play? Well, let's start with choosing a piece to get rid of." Said the warden who was holding Mantis.

"Wha-what do you mean?" said Viper, her voice trembling with fear and worry.

"I mean, we have and extra piece in this little game of ours, and I think I know just which one to get rid of!"

The warden immediately dunked Mantis' cage inside a barrel of oil, leading him to throw it into a fresh fire in the ruins of a nearby house.

"NO! Mantis!"

Viper watched as her dear friend and partner was burned to death, his skin cracking and peeling as tears began to flow immensely from her eyes.

"You… you son of a bitch! I'll kill you all when I get out of these cuffs!" exclaimed Viper, tears flying in the air as she tried to break free of her imprisonment.

"Keep moving, or do you want to end up like your friend over there in the smoldering pile of ruins?" asked the warden as he pushed Viper and the other three along with his spear.

Viper turned her head, letting out small sobs as she slithered across the cold stone road, which she knew would leave to her inevitable destruction. As the eight warriors (more or less) moved down the village road, the darkness of the Valley began to thicken, only or the smog to get darker and darker as the caravan approached the Jade Palace. However, the horrors of the Valley had yet to cease, and they were only about to get much worse.

"Keep moving! There's a little something that I want to show you four."

"What are you talking about? What else could you possibly have to show us that could make us any more miserable than we already are?" exclaimed Tigress as she continually tried to break the cuffs with her brute strength.

"Why don't you turn around and find out?" said the warden with a snicker, having Tigress turn to find the last thing she EVER wanted to see. Her eyes had darted to the malformed and bleeding body of her master and father, tied to Master Oogway's staff like he some piece of meat about to offered to a crowd of bloodthirsty predators.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

Tigress lunged for the warden, cracking his skull with her cuffs, turning to kick another in the head and crush his body with a drop kick. When she jerked her body to kill the other two warriors, she found that Monkey and Crane were trying to protect Viper from the other two's onslaught. As Crane tried to kick one in the chest, his leg was immediately sliced off as he was speared through the chest, the warrior letting his body fall to the ground.

"Crane!"

Monkey's rage had exploded at that point. In an act of bloodthirsty violence, Monkey leapt onto the back of the gorilla and wrapped his tail around his neck, chocking the ape to death as he began to chuckle with a hint of sadistic delight. The gorilla fell to the ground as Monkey took to the Jade Place, rushing up the steps to kill the leader of the sick army of heartless monsters that destroyed the master's home.

"Monkey! Don't go in there! You don't know what could be waiting for you!" shouted Viper as she tried to stop the rage-crazed primate from entering the gods-forsaken halls of the ruined Palace.

Tigress decided to break Viper free from her cuffs by slamming hers against them as Viper tried to pick Tigress' lock, the two of them rushing up the Palace steps as soon as they were both free. Upon entering the Palace, their hearts were at rest, seeing that the courtyard hadn't been damaged, only for them to drop to the pits of their despair when a figure began to step out of the doorway leading to the Hall of Warriors, clutching Monkey's bleeding corpse in his grasp before letting it tumble down the stone steps and having it get caught on the guardrails on the steps before Tigress and Viper. The figure then bounded from the top of stone staircase to the middle of the courtyard, the ground cracking around him as dust flew from his body upon impact. When the face of the leader met the eyes of Tigress and Viper, the world stopped, as a bit of their souls had just been flung into the pits of Oblivion.

"Hello, Tigress, Viper. I see that Monkey did a _really _good job of holding his own against me." Said the black and white panda that stood before them.

Well, that's where that stories gonna stop! Well, probably not going to end up on most of your favorite lists, but I wanted to do something a little different, as I stated before. Later!


	3. A Snake's Regrets

Well, I think I might do something especially for Valentine's Day, and it's actually not going to be _that _kind of romance. I've seen a lot of stories, and I have yet to see one where there's interaction between Viper and her father, so I think that this will solve that problem. Without further ado, I present the one-shot!

**The Snake's Regrets**

_The day you were born, I was utterly shocked; scarred and worried that you would never be safe. No venom to provide a defense; I woke up from nightmares in the middle of the night, worried for your well-being as I rushed to be sure you were safe._

_Seven years later, you showed brought pride into my heart; the dances you performed with the ribbon in your grasp never deterred my thoughts for your safety, but they made me happy that you saw joy in life, though your abilities were hindered._

"Can I help?" asked a young Viper.

"No little one; it's too dangerous."

_It pained me to reject your request; to deny you the duty that awaited you so many years later out of my own doubt and underestimation._

_Time went by so much faster after that day. You had turned into a beautiful young woman right before my eyes, mesmerizing me with your graceful ribbon dancing as you blossomed into the gem of the village; my beautiful lily._

_The attack later that night; the armor of the bandit, the sound of my shattered fangs as they fell to the Earth, seeing you as you came to my rescue. You used your grace to make a defense for yourself, defending your crippled father using the only thing that you took pride in. Seeing your fangless smile as you stood in victory over your opponent melted my dense heart of stone as I finally felt like I would no longer have to protect you. Your courage to protect the father that had continually pushed you away in a poor attempt to protect you gave you the power to protect yourself. I was never a prouder man since that day._

_I watched as you were given the title "Master", my face beaming with joy as you could only laugh at the great honor that had been bestowed upon you. I continually watched you train for the following day; your skills since the incident had not faltered, had not hesitated, had not diminished. I could only smile at your progress as I watched you grow into a beautiful but deadly woman._

_I watched as the panda entered the Jade Palace, supposedly proclaimed as the Dragon Warrior, thinking that for someone like him, that goal was simply impossible. Then my thoughts were directed back to your entire life story; how a viper born with no fangs became one of the most feared and respected masters in all of China, giving me hope for the panda as he desperately tried to make your master's expectations._

_I watched as you and the crane bowed to each other, finally together in Holy Matrimony, tears falling from my eyes, thinking that life was absolutely perfect, not only for myself, but for you as well, my beautiful daughter._

_Now, as I lay here dying, I can only laugh at how foolish I was when you were a child; to think that you could never learn to defend yourself, only for my own defenses to be torn down as the world called for a new hero. I'm sorry, my dear Viper, but your mother is calling me; I must go. Now, it is your turn to protect and eventually, be protected. Be safe, and be happy, my wonderful, beautiful Viper._


End file.
